RedSheep HaterNation
RedSheep HaterNation or "RudShup HeterNaton" as he would be called by PrankShup Laber is a character of PrankShup Laber's in his videos RedSheep HaterNation goes around acting like a person who looks exactly like him PG Red or "PeGiN Rud" by PrankShup Laber. Whenever he is in PrankShup Laber's videos he has tried to twice to get Satan to make him powerful (both times have failed and Satan has now taken over his body). Appearance He looks like PG Red or "PeGiN Rud" except he has angry eyebrows like the angry bird Red. Personality He is evil and only cares about how to get power. Appearances prankshup laber mubi: 7 eradikating bloo kolurs In this movie, RedSheep HaterNation appears next to Krag teh bloo swetird cat as they are arguing about whether his sweater makes Krag teh bloo swetird cat a treter PeGiN. Until Krag teh bloo swetird cat starts to cry making RedSheep HaterNation yell at him half revealing that he is RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton". When Krag teh bloo swetird cat hears and asks him what he said RedSheep "RudShup" said, making RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" run away when PrankShup Laber comes over to talk to his "Homis". Next RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" appears at the end of the movie holding The Book of Satan "Teh Bok of Setan" yelling about how he is gonna retrieve true power from the book. Until RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" opens the book killing everyone (including himself) except for PrankShup Laber and PinkSheep. teh prankshup laber mubi 6: resurekshun In this movie, RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" is not in, but he is in the next so he must have gotten out of The Book of Satan "teh bok of setan" when PrankShup Laber was not looking. prankshup laber mubi 9: roth of setan In this movie, RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" is seen demon possessed. (PrankShup Laber mistakes RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" as PG Red "PeGiN Rud"). PrankShup Laber says to RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" (thinking he is PG Red "PeGiN Rud") "Hullo PeGiN Rud" to which RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" replies in a demonic voice, "I am not PeGiN Rud >:D!" PrankShup Laber then freaks out asking PG Red has been possessed by Satan. After asking that one of Satan's Demons jumps from RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" into PrankShup Laber. PrankShup Laber then becomes suddenly possessed by Satan. PinkSheep tries to save PrankShup Laber but fails and ends up becoming captured. RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" still pretending to be PG Red "PeGiN Rud" has a conversation with PrankShup Laber and tells him to go tell his Homis about the new rules. So PrankShup Laber goes over to Krag teh bloo swetird cat, Stick man figure, Prankshup Clone, Stitched Up Stick Man Figure and he tells them about the new rules. Rules # No moar beng racist 2 Block People # No moar beng racist 2 Bloo People # No moar PeGiN # No more being prank only be rud After PrankShup Laber is done talking to most of his Homis he reports back to RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton", happy to hear the news he tells RudShup Laber(Demon Possessed Prankshup) to pay a little visit to PinkSheep who was currently wrapped in chains. After doing so RudShup Laber(Demon Possessed Prankshup) and RedSheep HaterNation "RudShup HeterNaton" (who PrankShup Laber even after turning into RudShup Laber(Demon Possessed Prankshup) still thinks is PG Red "PeGiN Rud") are seen at the balcony of a palace talking about how now life is good for them when next afterward we see Satan in the movie talking about how his plans are working to his demons. Category:Characters Category:Hater Category:Evil